dethklokfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Randfarmer/Archive 1
=Archive 2015= — This is an archive-page, please refrain from editing! // 11:19, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Succuboso Explosion page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TheDethklokGuy (talk) 15:47, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Episode format Hey, I noticed that in Eric (the fashion designer's page) you left references to the episode as 'S2E05' and it should be just 'Dethfashion'. Keep up the good work! Fetuscakes (talk) 02:22, July 16, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you, it is quite fun contributing to this wiki! - Hopefully, you did not mind me adding some pictures. - I have followed your advise and removed the shortcuts. Since it is hinted in footage of his capture that Von Wiechlinghammer, well, hamburger-timed the models rather simultaneously in a certain period of time, I have submitted the term 'mass murderer' instead of your 'serial killer'. Anyhow, I am glad you have noticed it! I was not sure whether being homicidal and condemned would be considered as a proper occupation, haehae. Everything else will be included in the text I am about to write. Not to mention the small bunch of questions I have regarding the standardised formatting of (minor character's) articles. Prepare your talkpage as a precaution, though, the game might be afoot. -- Randfarmer (talk) 10:49, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Little Juliette Hey, we usually leave information as it is on the page even if it is outdated so the page does not look empty in the interim. Rather than deleting a whole section and putting "in revision", you should leave the previous information and expand on it or rewrite it when you are ready. I'm planning on restoring Juliette's page, but you can do it first if you like. Other than that, the edits you did look really good. Fetuscakes (talk) 14:21, July 21, 2015 (UTC) :Aye, I comprehend this; beg your pardon! I have restored the old article by now and will leave it beneath the 'Dethkids'-section until thorough revision. My intentions were quite egoistic as I commonly try to erase text that bothers / distracts me. -- Randfarmer (talk) 16:52, July 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh I understand the distraction thing, what I do is to work on certain stuff on a text document and only open the editor when I'm ready to make the final changes. Keep up the good work! Fetuscakes (talk) 17:20, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Taking things easy Please, do not wonder at my recent decline in activity. I will be quite busy for the following three weeks and thus not able to contribute on a daily basis. After this period, I might have some leisure to watch "The Metalocalypse Requiem - A Toki Opera" for the sake of completeness, and of course to work on improvement (or at least on what I have got myself and the community into). Be it templates or pages, good work has to be kept up! -- Randfarmer (talk) 11:16, August 4, 2015 (UTC) (a little commentary on your commentary) I don't think it was Adult Swim pulling the plug as much as it was them not renewing the contract for a fifth season because they didn't want to agree Brendon's terms. They were open to the idea of a fifth season, but Brendon asked for 20-minute episode instead of 10 or something like that and the negotiations went downhill from there. Fetuscakes (talk) 03:18, August 8, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for clearing the matter up for me to some extent! Frankly written, I've read pretty little about the exact circumstances putting another season at risk; regardless of possible greed and/or financial scarcity on the side of swim, in this case, it's largely the result that counts for me: No season V (resp. VI) in the facon of the two predecessors. Quite pleasing, as there is no plot to be concluded, leastways no one for me - a mere supporter - which I wouldn't enjoy denying ( ; In the end, both factions have their share on the (slightly uncertain) future of Metalocalypse, but it's still Mr. Small who is eager to push through further storyline with extended length, wherefore I commented rather polemically. Because I gave some thought to it since then, I'd like to know how you feel about the current case. Perhaps, incorporating your thoughts on the fourth season and the Doomstar Requiem. Cheers! -- Randfarmer (talk) 12:02, August 9, 2015 (UTC) ::I mostly want to see a season 4 because I want to see what being prisoners did to Toki and Abigail and how the band dynamic changes. I also have this theory that Mr. Salacia thinks he's going to save the world by destroying Dethklok (since they have been a major destructive force where they go). Or maybe he just wants to steal their power for his own ends. Does Dethklok achieve the god status that has been hinted at before? Do they remain immature child-men? What's going to happen to Charles? I just have so many questions. I absolutely loved the Doomstar Requiem, especially the music Fetuscakes (talk) 16:08, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Wikia chat I've enabled chat for now in a little experiment to see whether it should be permanently enabled or not. I'm trying to figure out if the welcome message can be edited. Fetuscakes (talk) 15:52, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :Whoa, kiitos! I presume that this message may be edited here, accessible via here, just like any other page. -- Randfarmer (talk) 16:41, October 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Hm, tried editing it but either it's slow to change or it's not working; I'll check back on it in a couple of hours. Fetuscakes (talk) 17:33, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :Although I don't know what happened in the meantime, the welcome-message has now properly changed! Since mere purging didn't show much effect on it beforehand, I suppose it took Wikia some time to compile a renewed version. (If I've caught it correctly, the website has been worked on in the last couple of days.) -- Randfarmer (talk) 11:17, October 26, 2015 (UTC) ::I've read in the help page for wikia builds that for some reason chat changes take a long time to show, so it could be that Fetuscakes (talk) 20:09, October 27, 2015 (UTC)